El Reencuentro
by DanniMoon
Summary: (AU Moderno) Helga se encuentra en segundo año de universidad, devastada porque su relación con Arnold no funciono, tienen más de un año que no se ven pero no hay día que no piense la rubia en él. Pasen y comenten :)


**Hola! Me llamo Dany y vuelvo a traer otro one-shot este está ambientado en la universidad y un día típico de Helga, espero que sea de su agrado y que comenten (: Tengo otros one-shots de HelgaxArnold los pueden encontrar en mi perfil! Nos leemos**

 **Live ForEver**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ¡Oye Arnold! No me pertenecen, son de Craig Bartlett, yo los utilizo simplemente para mi pequeña historia

 **El reencuentro**

Helga se encontraba sentada en la cafetería de la universidad, estaba a cientos de millas lejos de su casa, por fin tenía la libertad que ella anhelaba desde los 9 años, lejos del alcoholismo de su madre, del testarudo de su padre y la perfecta de su hermana; Ya podía ser ella misma sin tener que cargar todo el peso en sus hombros, aunque podía decirse que estaba en una etapa de plenitud para ella algo le faltaba, y sabía que era.

Aunque sonara algo ridículo para varias personas ella sabía que no lo era, el verdadero amor existe, ella el autor de sus poemas, sus escritos, por eso había escogido literatura, porque el amor le hacía imaginar historias imaginables y posibles.

 **-Pataki, casi entramos a clases-** dijo un chavo que paso por la cafetería, parecía como si buscara a la rubia.

 **-Si Smith, se cómo leer un reloj** \- respondió la rubia, era algo que nunca se le puso quitar desde niña, contestar sarcásticamente.

 **-Lo se Helga, pero pareces perdida-** le dijo el mismo chico estirando su mano para ofrecerle un chocolate- todo tiene solución con chocolate.

 **-Eres un bobo pero gracias Robert-** respondió la rubia, tomo el chocolate.

Helga y Robert se dirigieron al edificio donde tomarían clases, Helga era una chica popular a comparación de la primaria, ella ayudaba a entrenar al equipo de Béisbol ya que los catalogaba como " _ineptos con bats y guantes_ ", gracias a ella el equipo de Piratas del Pacifico ha calificado a nivel nacional para eventos deportivos, aunque aún tenía su característico humor mucha gente se le acercaba pero ella simplemente los ignoraba, como costumbre.

 **-Chicos, quiero que me traigan un borrador de una novela para la próxima semana, este contara como calificación final-** dijo un profesor a toda su clase.

 **-¿Tendrá un tema en específico**?- hablo una chica de la clase.

 **-Sí, de hecho como estamos en el año "** _ **Green**_ **" tendrá que ser de una novela que se desarrolle en el bosque o selva-** volvió a hablar el profesor.

 **-¿Una historia en la selva?-** pregunto el amigo de la rubia, Smith.

 **-Selva-** dijo en voz baja Helga.

En ese momento valió todo, Helga sintió que se iba a derrumbar, creía que lo había superado, aquel chico de en forma de balón volvió aparecer en su vida indirectamente, claro era que su relación de niños nunca fue buena hasta que fueron en busca de sus padres, aunque después del viaje mejoro un poco, eran simples adolecentes que no sabían cómo manejar un noviazgo y por obvias razones fallo y eso fue antes de que se fuera a la universidad, eso le había dolido a la rubia.

 **-Pataki, se acabó la clase-** volvió a hablar Robert **\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?**

 **-No Roberto puedo ir sola, solo pensaba en que voy a escribir** \- dijo rápidamente la rubia mientras recogía sus cosas.

 **-Eres increíble Helga, te dicen una palabra y puedes creer una historia rápido** \- dijo su amigo impresionado.

 **-Como sea-** respondió la rubia

 **-Ten cuidado de que no te atropellen, por favor-** dijo su amigo mientras se despedía de un beso en el cachete de la rubia.

 **-Sí, sí, hasta mañana-** salió corriendo la rubia.

"Selva" era lo único que pensaba la rubia, toda su historia de su único amigo comenzó ahí, bien sabía que Arnold y ella terminaron después de una pelea después del baile de generación de la prepa, ella pensó que iría a verla al día siguiente ya cuando se iba de su casa, pero no fue así.

 **-Estúpido cabeza de balón, ¿Por qué no fuiste?, te espere-** dijo molesta la chica pero sus ojos indicaban tristeza.

Ella supo que su relación se terminó por definitivo cuando el chico no fue a buscarla, ya había pasado un año pero no había día en que no se acordara de él. La rubia simplemente bufo molesta.

Helga iba con la cabeza agachada pateando cualquier piedra que se estuviera en el camino y cuando llego a su departamento levanto la cabeza, ahí estaba, su primer amor.

 **-¿Arnold?-** dijo en voz baja.


End file.
